Of Their Own Accord
Of Their Own Accord is the eleventh level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Plot The 75th Ranger Regiment is recuperating at an evacuation site in Washington, D.C. Unfortunately, the site has come under attack by Russian forces, and must be cleared. The Russians have stormed many of the capital buildings, erecting SAM sites, pillboxes, and caching numerous anti-vehicle weapons. After retaking the Department of Commerce building, Ramirez and the rest of Foley's squad take out the Russian advance on the Washington Monument. Despite their efforts, the squad becomes in danger of being overrun and is forced to evacuate via a Black Hawk helicopter. Armed with a minigun, Ramirez is able to buy the evacuating forces some more time, but the helicopter takes numerous hits from SAM missiles and crashes. Making a last stand, the squad seems as if it will be overrun by Russian forces at the crash site as a searchlight passes over Ramirez, causing his vision to go white. Walkthrough In this level the player controls Private James Ramirez, starting in a bunker underneath the National Mall. In this bunker, there are several weapons that can be picked up before walking outside, including a scoped M14 EBR, an M16A4w/ Red Dot Sight, a Desert Eagle, and an AT4. As the player exits the bunker, the damaged Washington Monument can be seen as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Additional weapons are laid against the wall just before the street. From here, Foley is able to get fire support from a passing LAV. Sgt. Foley leads the player's team in a fight through the Department of Commerce (Herbert C. Hoover Building) where a SAM site must (though this is not an objective) be disabled on a balcony before coming to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. The player provides fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, the player defends the position from "foot mobiles" coming into the building; use Claymores to cover both entrances, which you can lay before clearing the crows nest. Lastly, the player should pick up the Javelin and take out as many enemy vehicles as possible, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded; however, one (or more) Mi-28(s) will take notice and attack the player's position. These can be shot down with Javelins or your assault rifle. Overlord then informs the player to evacuate to the roof as they are in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. The player then links with the Navy SEALs on the roof to climb aboard a Black Hawk and mount a minigun loaded with HE (high-explosive) rounds to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Russian forces overrun the area and Overlord orders all U.S. forces to evacuate the city. The chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building. Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites, should they go down. The player's chopper takes another hit and crashes. The player, Sgt. Foley, and Cpl. Dunn survive and are now making their last stand. Pvt. Wade hands the player an M4A1 with one full magazine, but gets shot in the head in the process. From where the player is trapped, they must fend off as many Russian infantry as possible with the remaining ammo. After using up the last magazine Sgt. Foley gives the player, a Havoc's searchlight light shines on the player, whiting out the screen. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. However in the starting bunker, there is also an M16A4 with a Red Dot Sight, M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, Desert Eagle, and an AT4 to choose from. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 In the Bunker File:M16A4.png|M16A4 w/ Red Dot Sight File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle File:AT4.png|AT4 Intel Items 'Intel No 28 '(1/2 Intel) Just after the player enter's the building, in the hallway the player goes down (between the lobby and the room where the unnamed ranger is killed dragging along a fallen comrade.) In an elevator with 2 dead rangers, where the doors are closing on one of the latter. 'Intel No 29 '(2/2 Intel) On the floor inside where an enemy was hiding behind a door and just before the Men restroom door. (near the SAM you plant C4 on.) Trivia *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George County." That is an actual location in Virginia that is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is a Prince George's County in Maryland. Prince George's County borders Washington D.C., hence the last two U.S. Army Ranger levels take place in the one in Virginia (noted by the level titles when the levels start, "Northeastern Virginia") and not Maryland. *When the enemies chase you from downstairs it is possible to kill all of them. Bunker *This bunker is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is a Washington D.C. Metro subway line that runs underneath the National Mall. It appears the player starts somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be the station's utility tunnels. *When the level begins, to left of the player there is a M14 EBR which the player can pick up, and if the player continues straight, on the table in the middle of the room there is a Desert Eagle next to one of the computer operators. *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. * In the first room the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating will still be a Corporal. These are the soldiers playing basketball in "S.S.D.D.". Keating also lent his name to Captain Pelayo's copilot in Call of Duty 4. * Pvt. West and (sometimes) Pvt. Roycewicz will appear in the bunker. Pvt. West was a Marine in Call of Duty 4 that was KIA trying to destroy tanks with a Javelin in "The Bog". Roycewicz (one of the wounded soldiers in the bunker) was the Marine pointman the player entered the first building with in "The Bog". Probably, random last names reused by IW as coming up with unique last names for each soldier could prove to be a daunting task. Alexander Roycewicz and Jason West is also the names of employees at Infinity Ward. *Whenthe player is leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of what seems to be an interrogation room; if you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead Army Ranger (the red camo lines on his uniform are actually blood) with blood across the walls. *A Ranger will hand Dunn his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he loads it like it was an M4A1, pulling the charging handle at the back when actually the SCAR-H does not have a charging handle at the back. *After you exit the bunker, the player sees a soldier get hit by a mortar and dying; this was seen in the Infamy trailer. At least one other soldier dies in the exact same way once you get out. He's unique in the fact that he holds his gun when he dies, unlike in the rest of the game where the weapon just drop instantly to the ground. Despite this, the death animations still portray as though the person was still holding onto the gun when they die, when in reality they're just empty-handed. *To the left, an Abrams tank is seen putting suppressing fire on the crows nest the player clear later on. If the player stay's in this area long enough, one of the Javelin missiles may strike the tank (or even kill you). The tank stops firing from then on, apparently because the crew have been incapacitated. This same tank will fire its main cannon as you run by, sometimes causing the player to hear a ringing sound. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. * Before the player enters the first building after leaving the bunker, Sgt. Foley shouts "Alright! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed". The "LAV" he is referring to is actually an M2A3 Bradley Fighting Vehicle, which is an IFV. The original LAV is the LAV-25 Piranha which is used by the Marine Corps. However being that LAV stands for "Light Armored Vehicle" which is technically what a Bradley is, it's to be expected. * The toilets in the bunker under the National Mall are filthy, just as filthy as the toilets in the levels Takedown and The Hornet's Nest. It is because Infinity Ward designed all the toilets to be exactly the same. * After Cpl. Dunn gets his gun, listen closely. The player might hear someone talking in a foreign language. *As the player reaches surface level in the beginning, it is possible to see a Ranger with binoculars on the other side of the wall, just behind the M1 Abrams. This one of three places to see the binoculars, one being Col. Marshall in Whiskey Hotel and the other in Team Player. *There is a soldier carrying a wounded soldier into the bunker. Sometimes the wounded soldier's name will be "Pelayo" the name of the pilot you must rescue at the end of Shock and Awe. Also, homage is given to her copilot Keating, who was killed in the crash and whose name appears at the beginning of this level. Department of Commerce *When the player enters the building, you can see an elevator door opening and closing on an American soldier's dead body. Inside this elevator is a piece of Enemy Intel. *The White House can be seen from the Department of Commerce, and its South Lawn appears intact. There also appears to be a makeshift Russian camp on the Ellipse, with several tents and UAZ jeeps. *From a hole in a second floor wall,the player can see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed) and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the freakin' Capitol Building, man..." *The same dome is barely visible as the background of the game's cover. *At the part mentioned above (where Dunn mentions the Capitol Building), if the player looks down, the player can see an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If the player gets to the right angle, you can see the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch. *In the same part, three Russian Mi-28s fly past in an attack formation. This could be yet another reference to the film'' Red Dawn''. *During the assault, the player reaches some gardens. If he looks in time, he might be able to see an ally dragging a dead soldier away, if he puts his crosshairs on him, they will be white and no name will show up. Also, he (the ally) is scripted to die in that position, so even if there are no enemies around, he will still die. *In the gardens,there are some signs which are the same as the ones in every exhibit of the Museum.They all say:"Covering all your bases:reproduction" *When the player destroys the SAM battery on a balcony, they can hear an American say "...we're on our way out. On your feet Ranger, we are leaving!" This same line (minus the 'Ranger') was said by Captain Price in Crew Expendable. *The corpses of the Rangers above will never disappear unlike any other Rangers. *If the player looks closely at the SAM battery, it has an YAIM-120A written near the tip of each missile. Crow's Nest *Russian soldiers are seen using American-made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers. This is inaccurate, as the USA has placed safety measures in the missiles programming to prevent them from ever being able to be used against US Forces. In reality, the missile's would fire, fly over their target, and then simply continue flying away, never actually engaging the target. However, it is entirely possible the Russians managed to remove this safeguard. These may have been Russian reverse engineered copies of the Javelin system. However, if it is a reversed engineered copy, it was copied wholesale, as the indicators on the optics are in English, rather than Cyrilic. *Foley can be seen using the Javelin after he says, "Use some of this ordnance to take out the enemy vehicles!", as can Dunn. If you manage to save one of the other US soldiers long enough, he may pick up a Stinger. *Foot mobiles converge on your position only after you fire the ten shots on the Barrett .50cal. *The Barrett .50cal on this level is entirely unique. You cannot move with it, and it's Thermal Scope is the only scope with a controllable zoom in the '''whole '''game. *You can use the M82 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *After you drop the Javelin, you get given a fully loaded M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ Holographic Sight. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, look at the soldier who uses a shotgun to open one of the doors. He pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014, which does not need be pumped, but does possess a pump for specialty rounds that produce insufficient gas pressure to properly cycle the bolt. The same animation was used in 'Charlie Don't Surf' in CoD4. *If you run the entire way to the rooftop, Sgt. Foley will disappear behind you but once you reach the LZ he will be waiting there for the helicopter, despite never passing you. *Not reaching the rooftop before the counter is up shows the message "You did not reach the rooftop helicopter in time". *There is a limited number of enemy foot-mobiles to attack you when the timer shows. *There will always be an enemy hiding behind a door on the second level. He will only break through when the player reaches this floor. There also seems to be nothing behind the door, just a black 'wall' *It is ironic that there is a time limit for reaching the rooftop, because after reaching it, you can stay there for as long as you want without boarding the helicopter (although Foley will get irritated and keep telling you to get on), and you can also continue shooting at the enemies trying to climb onto the roof. *The Russians may have secured the crow's nest to give them an advantage (the player can see the whole evacuation site from the nest. Rangers may have used this to destroy vehicles, explaining the Javelins there. *When the player uses the M82, the player cannot destroy vehicles where as in real life, an M82 would make a large hole in the vehicle. Helicopter Ride *Although the player links up with Navy SEALs on top of the building, no sailor appears with a US Navy rate or rank. *When the chopper is passing the evac site, if you look closely, you can see a Sea Knight turned onto its side. This is probably due to a graphic error. (Confirmed for PS3) *If you listen to some of the radio traffic when you are manning the minigun, the Washington evac site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "have to leave some of these people behind." *Dunn will never follow your squad onto the roof and into the helicopter, but will appear as if he was in the Heli when the Blackhawk has crashed. This would explain the lack of Russians advancing up the destroyed stairs onto the roof, as Dunn would take them out with his SCAR. *Just when your chopper takes off, there is a Mi-28 about to shoot you. You cannot destroy it with your minigun because it is scripted to be destroyed when a Ranger fires a Stinger missile into it. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, you can see a SEAL team member still caught in its skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *It is possible to destroy the WWII Memorial while in the helicopter (There is a very slight possibility that this is an in-joke at Infinity Ward, as they are no longer making WWII Call of Duty games). *It is possible that your chopper was actually shot down with an RPG from behind, as your chopper will always crash, even if you manage to destroy all the SAM sites. *The player cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. Also if the player doesn't shoot a bullet, they will still reload when Foley gives them the magazine. The player cannot look all the way around either. *If a Black Hawk was hit by a SAM in real life, it would have been completely destroyed and everyone on board would be killed, further suggesting that the chopper could have been shot down with an RPG. This however, is unlikely, due to the fact that in MW2, RPGs are far more unstable and fly off from the target, and more evidence shows that a Stinger missile most likely struck the rear of the chopper instead. This however, might have just been a lucky shot. Another thing is that with the helicopter being less than 100 meters from the SAM launchers, the systems would have had trouble targeting an aircraft that close, so the RPG/Stinger theory is even more likely. *The minigun is in the wrong opening on the Black Hawk. It should be in one of the small windows just behind the pilot/copilot seats. *If your are going down with the helicopter you can see when you wake up after you that there is a point where you must go that says 750m. Where you crash is 750m from the rooftop of the building where you got in the helicopter. *The player cannot hit friendlies at the crash site. Attempting to will shoot through them and hit anything behind, similar to non-hardcore gamemodes in multiplayer. Miscellaneous *As the player's chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS), the current national warning system for the U.S. It was put into place in 1997, superceding the EBS. The longer tones are the header for the message and the shorter is the end of message trailer. Normally a voiceover would be reading off the text that appears onscreen between the two tones if it were a real emergency. *The part where the player neutralizes Russian infantry at the World War II Memorial was seen in the launch trailer. *The partially damaged Washington Monument appears to have exposed steel reinforcing girders; however, the real monument is made entirely of stone with no steel reinforcement. If the monument sustained the amount of damage depicted in the game, it would most certainly collapse. Not taking this this into account however, it is possible that the exposed steel structure is just the internal staircase. *If you use noclip and go out into the street on the right and walk up to the spotlight next to the Humvee it will say 'Press use button to use' You then control the spotlight and shoot as if it were a machine gun however you cannot see as the light can block your view. The use symbol for it is that of a MG42. *The evacuation order is named "April." *The Abrams tank firing the machine gun outside the bunker can hurt and kill the player if the player jump up and down in front of it. *The part of the message (Be aware of your surroundings, keep alert) is meant for the level. *There is a partial solar eclipse in this level. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2